The Train Ride/Searching Fire for the Gangreen Gang
As the train continued traveling, Doggie Daddy continued narrating his story. "Now actually, a refrigerated boxcar is a splendid way to travel," Doggie Daddy read, as Sonic and Pikachu stayed warm inside the boxcar. "Splendid, that is. If one is a snow hedgehog. Or a furry-coated Electric Mouse Pokémon." As for the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, they were all shivering, and their teeth were chattering from the cold. "But for the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings..." "ACHOO!" Ace sneezed. "Gesundheit!" Adagio said through chattered teeth, as she handed Ace a tissue. "Are you cold, kids?" asked a concerned Sonic. Then he thought for a moment before saying, "Now that's a silly question. Your girlfriends wouldn't be shivering, and you wouldn't be sneezing if you weren't cold." "Well... jussssst... jusssssst a lit... little. ACHOO!" Snake said with a sneeze. "Bless you." Aria shivered, also handing Snake a tissue. Sonic looked up at the air and thought that now would be the time to get the poor kids out of the refrigerated boxcar. "Sonic realized that the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings had to get out of that car as soon as possible," Doggie Daddy narrated. "So when the little freight train stopped to let an express full of happy Christmas travelers pass, Sonic took advantage of the opportunity and quickly got them all off." With that, Sonic jumped off the freight train, carrying the sick Gangreen Gang and the well, yet chilling, Dazzlings. Pikachu was able to carry the tissues, blankets, pillows, wastebasket, hot water bottles, and ice bags by himself. When Dick was left behind, he was very angry. "Oh, you tricked me!" he shouted, waving his fist at the snow hedgehog, "No fair!" "Stupidhead!" Sonic called back, as the freight train left, carrying Dick. "The only thing Dick Dastardly could do was make a jump for it." Doggie Daddy narrated. Dick climbed up the railing and then jumped off the train. Unfortunately, he rolled down the hill and bumped into a tree. A ton of snow fell on him. Pachirisu laughed at the sight, thinking Dick's act was funny. Meanwhile, an icy wind howled, and a lot of snow began to cover the earth. The group was still walking to their destination. Sonic was still carrying the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings and Pikachu were shivering while Pikachu was carrying the goods. "Sonic wanted to get as far away as he could before Dick woke up." Doggie Daddy narrated. Pikachu and the Dazzlings' teeth chattered in he freezing cold weather. "ACHOO!" sneezed Arturo. "B-B-Bless y-y-you." Starlight shivered, giving Arturo a tissue. "But the woods through which they traveled were still bitterly cold." Doggie Daddy narrated. "Pikachu, I've got to get that Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings all warmed up or they're goners!" Sonic said desperately. Pikachu pretended to light a fire and be a flame. "Pika, pika, pikachu. Pikachu. Pika! Chuuuuu!" Sonic shook his head. "I can't make a fire. Oh boy, that's one thing I really can't do. I guess we just better keep moving until we find somebody who can." The group continued walking to where the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings would feel better and get warmed up, respectively. "Then suddenly, they came upon a tiny glen, which seemed almost magical," In a tiny glen in the woods, some Pokémon of Viridian Forest were preparing for Christmas Day. A Spearow was hanging long, red ribbon on one Christmas tree. A Hoothoot was perched on a long, green ribbon when a Vulpix passed it, carrying an ornament in its mouth. The Hoothoot spun around and fell off the ribbon, but caught it on time. Stunky placed a star on a smaller Christmas tree, and Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were hanging ornaments on more Christmas trees. "For it was Christmas Eve, and the Pokémon of Viridian Forest were all decorating for their big celebration. They knew Professor Oak was to come that night, and they wanted everything to be just right." As soon as Sonic's group came upon the decorated Christmas trees, they -- except the Gangreen Gang -- were surprised. "Pikachu, speak to the other Pokémon," said Sonic. "See if they won't all pitch in and build a fire for the kids, as well as make magic healing soup for the Gangreen Gang." Pikachu obeyed and went to talk to the other Pokémon. He told them that the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were freezing cold and that the Gangreen Gang had caught colds. He also told them that all the Pokémon should make a fire for the kids, as well as magic healing soup for the Gangreen Gang. The other Pokémon smiled and nodded, agreeing with Pikachu. "The other Pokémon were delighted to help," Doggie Daddy narrated. "So they found a spot away from the glen where the fire wouldn't catch onto the trees." Then the Pokémon found a spot away from the glen. Stantler and the Pichu Brothers gathered some firewood while Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur gathered some eyebright, lungwort, sinus cleaners, germ removers, and painkillers for the magic healing soup. Stantler held a big stick with its mouth while the Pichu Brothers rubbed a smaller one across it. In no time at all, there was a fire! And Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur had finished cooking the magic healing soup for the Gangreen Gang and heating it up for them with Charmander's Flamethrower. "Soon, there was a spark!" continued Doggie Daddy, "And in almost no time, a splendid fire was crackling away! Plus, a delicious pot of boiling magic healing soup was ready for the Gangreen Gang!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Christmas Stories Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes